Encuentros
by Feiden
Summary: ¿Como se conocieron? Un pequeño castaño siendo atacado por unos perros y un mini carnívoro lo salva. ¿Que pasará después?
1. chapter 1

Tsuna 5 años Hibari 6

Hibari

Hibari se encontraba molesto pues en el parque unos herbívoros se atrevieron a golpear a su hermano provocando la preocupación de su carnívora madre, así que estaba decidido a darle una lección por preocuparla y lastimar a su hermano mayor pues a pesar de ser mayor por dos años su deber autoimpuesto es cuidarlo porque es un herbívoro débil que se la pasaba enfermo y son las pocas ocasiones que podría salir y tenían que llegar herbívoros molestos a arruinarle el día, llegaba al parque cuando escucha un grito en su mente infantil le hace pensar que deben ser los brabucones que lastimaron a su hermano teniendo otra víctima así que va hacia la dirección del grito a disciplinarlos y lo que le sorprende es ver a un castaño pegado a un árbol acorralado por tres perros.

\- ¡Hiee! ¡alejense! - el castaño les tira una patada y el perro aprovecha para morder el pantalón y lo derriba.

Al ver que los perros lo iban a atacar sale en su defensa.

\- Kamikorosu - y rápidamente se lanza al ataque en el cual deja noqueado a los tres perros casi al instante al tomarlos por sorpresa salvando al castaño.

\- gracias por salvarme - sonríe el castaño provocando que el moreno se sonroje.

\- Herbívoro - Hibari se dispone a retirarse cuando escucha una palabra extraña.

\- Chaos.

Se voltea bruscamente sintiendo que está con carnívoro mayor.

\- Gracias por ayudar a mi dame-hijo me avergüenza que no pueda con tres perritos.

\- ¡Son enormes!

\- son de tamaño normal.

\- ¡Parecen vampiros!

\- los de esta raza son así.

La discusión se alarga mientras Hibari observa a los perros y se da cuenta de que las quejas del castaño están justificadas así que decide salir en la defensa del castaño pero con lo que escucha después lo detiene.

-... a tu dame-hermano lo bañé en jugo de carne y lo puse a que lo persigue tan cinco perros y no se queja.

\- Ni-san sobrevive - una cascada de lágrimas cae de los ojos del castaño mientras Hibari se pregunta mostrando expresiones faciales fáciles de leer que dicen ¿porque el hombre les pondría a que los persiga perros? pero inmediatamente responde su pregunta no formulada.

\- Es el entrenamiento de mis dames-hijos no puedo tener unos dames como hijos.

Hibari pone una carita de de ¿como lo supo? ¿lo dije o lee las mentes? Lo que diviértete al hombre y le dice.

\- Si, puedo leer las mentes - lo que lo asusta pero no se alejaba que era lo que esperaba Reborn y al no conseguirlo se fija en el niño.

\- ¿Eres familiar de Fon?

Hibari impresionado por ese carnívoro asintió rápidamente.

\- Y ¿como está tu hermano? - pregunta Reborn al recordar los problemas médicos del niño.

\- Triste porque unos Herbívoros lo atacaron y vine a morderlos hasta la muerte - dice resoplando de la ira lo que el Hitman lo encuentra entretenido.

\- Están el los juegos.

Hibari lo mira como un Dios pues el carnívoro sabe quien busca sin decirle, se inclina y sale corriendo a morder herbívoros, cuando llega a los juegos y los encuentra son cinco de al rededor de doce años los cuales están haciendo de nuevo de las suyas, atacando a otro niño como de su edad pateandolo en el suelo.

\- Kamikorosu - se lanza a atacarlos y al no esperar a nadie que tuviera el valor para atacarlos caen dos heridos los otros miran que es un niño de seis o siete años y se ríen de los otros que uno se sostiene el brazo y el otro inconsciente pero como el otro estaba levantándose encima del otro no lo notan.

\- Miren que ser derribados por un niñito - dice riéndose acercándose a Hibari el cual se encuentra en pose de ataque.

-Espera ese niño - la advertencia no alcanzó a llegar cuando el atrevido chico se acercó a Hibari y recibió unos golpes uno que lo dejo cubriéndose la boca.

-mafdifo mososo asaben son ef.

Los otros dos se lanzaron al instante y el tercero después pero sin deseos de ir y al ver que una de las tonfas de Hibari golpeó a uno de sus compañeros en el estómago salió corriendo.

\- ¡Mafdifo sobarde duefde aquí!

\- ¡Ni loco vuelvo con ese demonio!

El líder decidido a ir con el niño se voltea y mira que sus matones fueron vencidos por los dos niños al que atacaban y el recién llegado y le empieza a entrar miedo porque un chiquillo de la mitad de su edad pudo vencer fácilmente a dos de sus subordinados así que hace lo que cualquier buen líder de brabucones haría, correr.

\- ¡Me fa das a pagad mososo! - Grita a lo lejos corriendo a toda velocidad Hibari mira al otro chico y le pregunta.

\- ¿Sabes que dijo? - mostrando algo de duda en su rostro.

\- Ni idea pero si que corre.

\- mph herbívoro cobarde.

El otro chico castaño de piel morena se aleja y va a un juego de cemento en el que oculto una caja cuando Hibari llegó en su auxilio y la tapa de la cajita se movía así que Hibari se acerca para ver qué trae.

\- Gracias por ayudarme ellos querían ahogarlos para ver si sabían nadar - levanta la tapa y salen tres gatitos atigrados vine al parque a dejarlos para que alguien los adoptara pero ellos se acercaron e iniciaron una discusión de si los gatos saben nadar porque no les gusta el agua y al final decidieron tirarlos al río.

Hibari al escuchar eso se enoja y golpea un poco más a los inconscientes.

\- ¡A el niño!

\- Un niño castaño de pelo de erizo me ayudó cuando unos perros quisieron comerse a los gatitos.

Al escuchar eso Hibari piensa en el chico castaño de pelo de erizo que ayudó hace unos minutos mientras el otro niño busca un lugar donde dejar los gatitos para que no reciban daño y los puedan ver fácilmente, al ver Hibari su desesperación habla.

\- Yo ví hace unos minutos ¿para que lo necesitas?

\- Unos perros querían comerse a los gatitos y el niño de pelo de erizo llamo su atención y los salvo.

\- ¿Los salvo? - Kyoya se lo imagino gritando y brincando como conejo.

\- Atacó a los perros.

Ahora lo imagino tirandole piedras y fue interrumpido por el chico.

\- Llegó y les lanzó una patada lo cual derribo a uno y los demás se le lanzaron y empezaron a seguirlo.

Hibari se dió cuenta de que ese herbívoro no era herbívoro un herbívoro jamás atacaria a un animal peligroso, pero tampoco era carnívoro por la forma que quedó atrapado y sin poder defenderse como un conejito, no sabía que era el castaño así que decidió preguntarle a su madre.

Tsuna

¿Que hago en el piso?

Tsuna despertó siendo despertado por su amado padre de una forma muy peculiar pero normal en creencia del castaño pues creía que todos los padres despertaban a sus hijos así.

\- Levántate dame-Tsuna - el castaño se levanta del suelo y se sorprende al darse cuenta de que no está en la habitación de la casa que pertenecía a su madre si no en un terreno baldío pero pronto su atención se enfoco en los tren perros que estaban al lado de su sádico padre.

\- Tienes que deshacerte de ellos antes de las ocho si quieres desayunar dame-Tsuna, son las 6:45 tienes una hora y quince minutos- el castaño asiente, se levanta y empieza a correr empezó a ser perseguido por los perros, corre por las calles mira un callejón en cuando corría así que decide correr la siguiente vuelta por ahí para deshacerse de ellos llega mueve un bote de basura para acercarlo un perro se le acerca y el lo patea en la cabeza y agradece a su padre que está vez le pusiera zapatos no quería que le pasara lo que le paso a su hermano se corto y su papá dijo que tenían que cortarle el pie cuando lo curaba.

Tsuna brinco en el bote para subirse a un basurero y luego escaló la barda y bajo de un brinco miro el reloj que siempre trae en la muñeca 7:13 pondría desayunar con total calma sin preocuparse de que le quitara la comida está vez pero tiene que apurarse a llegar porque si llega después de las 7:30 tendrá que pelear para que no se la arrebate del plato.

Tsuna se disponía a irse cuando mira que los perros brincan la barda.

\- Parece que hoy será más difícil - y volvió a empezar a correr.

7:48 no podrá evitar que su padre le quite parte de su desayuno pero al menos podrá desayunar pues logro deshacerse de los perros.

\- ¡No! ¡perros malos! - tal vez debería hacerle caso a su padre y hermano y noquear a los perros.

Tsuna se acerca corriendo al lugar de los gritos y mira a un chico mayor que el sosteniendo un palo tratando de defender a cuatro gatitos uno de ellos enfrentándose a los perros uno de los perros estaba a punto de atacarlo y Tsuna reacciona y patea al perro derribandolo, perro intenta acercarse a la caja y el gatito lo rasguña el el ojo, el perro suelta un alarido de dolor y el perro cambia de objetivo y decidido a destrozar al perro se lanza a el Tsuna prevee su movimiento, lo toma y sale corriendo con el.

Las pisadas se escuchaban por el parque, uñas golpeando el piso y el jadeo del castaño pues llevaba horas tratando de huir de los perros, los perros estaban molestos con el y el gatito y si los atraparan estaba seguro de que no les gustaría lo que les hicieran así que no se detenía se dió cuenta que antes los perros sólo de dedicaban al perseguir ahora era una cacería y el la presa, acelero el paso se dió la vuelta y se escondió en unos arbustos.

Los perros llegaron, Tsuna trataba de controlar sus jadeos lo cual era difícil ya que llevaba bastante tiempo corriendo con el gatito metido en su pijama el cual le clava las garras, mira la hora 10:31 llora mentalmente ahora tendrá que esperar por la comida de mediodía y que su padre le aumente el entrenamiento por pasarse de las nueve y mientras sufría en silencio no se da cuenta de que los perros encontraron su olor, se arrojan sobre los arbustos previniendo a Tsuna de su ataque, sale de ellos los perros rodean el arbusto y Tsuna se da cuenta de la mala elección de escondite así que Tsuna trata de escalar de forma inútil el frondoso árbol que está detras.

\- ¡Hiee! ¡alejense! - el Tsuna les tira una patada y el perro acostumbrado a sus patadas aprovecha la oportunidad para morder el pantalón y lo derriba.

\- Kamikorosu - mira a un moreno el cual deja noqueado a los tres perros casi al instante al tomarlos por sorpresa salvandolos.

\- gracias por salvarme - sonríe en agradecimiento castaño y nota que el moreno desvía el rostro.

\- Herbívoro - el moreno se retira cuando escucha el típico saludo de su padre

\- Chaos.

Tsuna volteo hacia abajo no quería ver la mirada de su padre, como el dame que era, sólo era una decepción de su padre después de tantas horas sin desacerse de los perros para ser salvado por otro niño.

\- Gracias por ayudar a mi dame-hijo me avergüenza que no pueda con tres perritos - al escuchar hablar a su padr se dio cuenta de que no estaba decepcionado, lo miro y vio que se burlaba de el.

\- ¡Son enormes!

\- son de tamaño normal.

\- ¡Parecen vampiros!

\- los de esta raza son así.

Chico moreno deja de prestar atención y ellos no lo notan por ver qué algo se movía en la ropa del castaño

\- Dame Tsuna que traes ahí.

\- Es un gatito - Tsuna se abrazaba el pecho y el gato asoma su cabeza por el cuello del pijama

\- Déjalo donde te lo encontraste

\- ¡Dejamelo quedarmelo! ¡Ni-san tiene una mascota y yo no!

\- Si lo quieres tienes superar el tiempo de tu hermano mañana.

-¡HIEEE! ¡Pero si el termina antes de las 7:30!

\- Ya no le subí el entrenamiento porque le estaba resultando fácil ahora a tu dame-hermano lo bañé en jugo de carne y lo puse a que lo persigue tan cinco perros y no se queja.

\- Ni-san sobrevive - Tsuna lloraba por la futura muerte de su hermano cuando escucho hablar a su padre.

\- Es el entrenamiento de mis dames-hijos no puedo tener unos dames como hijos - Tsuna pensó que el chico le preguntó algo a su padre.

Hibari pone una carita de de ¿como lo supo? ¿lo dije o lee las mentes? Lo que diviértete al hombre y le dice.

\- Si, puedo leer las mentes - y ahí se dió cuenta de que el moreno no formuló una pregunta sólo miro su rostro y lo supo a el no le interesaba mucho ver como su padre se burlaba del moreno así que se pudo a pensar un nombre para su gatito porque el se lo quedaría y para ello tendría quw esforzarse para alcanzar a su hermano.

\- mmm ¿te gusta Tama? - el gatito negó en su camisa por lo que tubo que ponerse a pensar en otro nombre y escucha la voz de su padre.

\- Vámonos a casa dame-Tsuna - el castaño voltea a todos lados buscando a su salvador y al no encontrarlo entristece y sigue a su padre.

\- Me gustaría saber su nombre - lo dice en voz tan baja que ni el Hitman escucho.

Los perros son presa canario, es una raza de perro de gran tamaño, originaria de las Islas Canarias. El perro de presa canario se considera, según una ley del Gobierno de Canarias, el símbolo natural de la isla de Gran Canaria, conjuntamente con el cardón

Los colonos ingleses y el carácter británico y sus tradiciones deportivas relacionadas con el perro como combatiente a que eran tan aficionados, llegan a las Islas. Para los combates utilizaban normalmente sus típicos perros gladiadores, tipo Bulldog y Bullterrier, que traen desde su país, planteando inevitablemente el mestizaje con el perro de presa existente en el Archipiélago.

Una vez decretada la prohibición de las peleas en España, el Presa Canario va declinando, situación que agrava la invasión de razas foráneas en las Islas, hasta llegar a una fase de casi extinción hacia 1960.


	2. Segundo encuentro Hibari

Tsuna 6 años Hibari 7 .

Un típico día para Hibari recorrer la ciudad y golpear herbívoros problemáticos, entonces llega al parque en donde conoció a aquel niño en particular el cual no era herbívoro ni carnívoro si no un omnívoro algo nuevo en su vida jamás creyó que existiera alguien así y siempre que llegaba a ese parque lo recuerda, sacude su cabeza para borrar al omnívoro porque aún tiene muchos herbívoros que golpear después de todo los herbívoros no se golpean solos es el deber de un carnívoro disciplinarlos, sigue su ronda por el parque y se sorprende al ver al omnívoro unos herbívoros de secundaria, son cuatro herbívoros y detrás del omnívoro se encuentra una anciana en el piso, uno de ellos le grita al omnívoro y el le contesta, frunce en seño los herbívoros le parecen conocidos, su rostro se ilumina al recordarlos, esos los herbívoros que quiso disciplinar la semana pasada y corrieron cuando iba a hacerlo así que saca sus tonfas.

\- Kamikorosu - se arroja sobre uno de ellos derribandolo por un golpe en la cabeza los otros dos se lanzan al ataque uno con un bate y el otro a puños, se sorprende el segundo al ver que el niño resiste sus golpes así que saca sus manoplas.

\- A ver si aguantas esto mocoso - le lanza un golpe y este lo detiene con sus tonfas el del bate al ver que resistió el golpe le lanza un golpe con su bate Hibari se agachó esquivando el golpe y dándole en el estómago a su compañero sacándole el aire.

Al ver eso Hibari empieza a reírse esos herbívoros son de lo más tontos no ocupa golpearlos solos se vencen pero su risa se interrumpe por un peso muerto que le cae encima el cual al no soportarlo lo derriba, se molesta sale de bajo de el y se dispone a golpear a lo que lo derribó y se sorprende al ver que es el cuarto herbívoro el que discutía con el omnívoro, el cual está inconsciente y tiene una navaja tirada al lado, voltea a ver el omnívoro el cual le sale de la frente y sus manos unas llamas naranjas, frunce el seño, el omnívoro ahora se mira como un carnívoro, lo mira lanzarse hacia los otros dos y al verlo ir hacia ellos se espantan.

\- E-e-ese niño.

\- ¡Es un monstruo!

\- ¡Corre!

Los adolescentes corren despavoridos lo cual no le toma importancia el pequeño terror de Namimori pues esta mas ocupado viendo al carnívoro que vuelve a ser un omnívoro, con una carita llena de duda se acerca y le pregunta.

\- ¿que fue eso? - el castaño no sabe que responder así que busca un lugar donde esconderse y es salvado por la anciana que protegió hace un momento.

\- Niños, muchas gracias por ayudarme ¿como les puedo agradecer? - Hibari le iba a decir que no tenía que agradecer cuando la anciana le interrumpe.

\- ¡Ya se! Que tal unos helados por agradecimiento - Hibari se iba a negar pero el castaño respondió por el.

\- ¡Si! ¡si! ¡por favor! ¡por favor! ¡si!

Al ver al omnívoro que quería helado no tubo más opción que aceptar pues aún quería saber cómo pasó de omnívoro a carnívoro en un instante.

\- Bien pequeños síganme - los niños siguen a la anciana por unos minutos, Hibari se empezaba a impacientar y estaba dispuesto a irse cuando la anciana llamo su atención.

\- Bien pequeños ya hemos llegado - se miraba un carrito de helados con un hombre atendiendo a unos metros - y díganme pequeños ¿de que quieren su helado?

\- ¡De chocolate! - grita el castaño emocionado y la anciana voltea al azabache.

\- limón.

\- Deme dos de chocolate y uno de limón.

El vendedor le da los de chocolate y le da uno al castaño, luego el de limón y se lo da a Hibari, los niños empiezan a comer sus helados y caminan hacia una banca en la cual la anciana se sentó, el castaño se tropieza antes de llegar y es detenido por el azabache, el helado del castaño terminó en el pecho del azabache y este muy apenado saca un pañuelo del bolsillo de la blusa y empieza a limpiarlo con mucho cuidado todo siendo observado por la anciana.

\- Seras muy buena esposa pequeña - le sonríe la anciana y el castaño hace un puchero sonrojado por ser considerado niña lo que confunde la anciana con que le gusta el azabache.

\- Deberías cuidar a la pequeña no se encuentran buenas niñas que serán grandes esposas en el futuro - Hibari mira al omnívoro y se sonroja por no no darse cuenta de que es niña no niño pensó que era niño cuando lo conoció pero verlo con un uniforme escolar de niña descubre su error ¿a que escuela pertenecerá?

Mira de arriba a abajo a la omnívora y no reconoce el uniforme pero extrañamente le parece conocido ¿donde lo vio? Trae un traje de marinero negro, manga larga con el cuello y las mangas blancas con una franja roja, una corbata, boina y falda totalmente blancas, le resulta conocido, tal vez en un viaje escolar lo vio así que deja de tomarle importancia.

La anciana al ver a Hibari sonrojarse recuerda cuando su esposo y ella eran niños y sin pensar dijo.

\- Hay pequeños me recuerdan a mi esposo y a mi cuando empezamos nuestra relación tantos años y aún seguimos juntos amándonos como el primer día no digo que todo fuera perfecto pero no cambiaría nada dice la anciana con un aire soñador sin darse cuenta el efecto que causó en los niños.

Un anciano llega y pasa a los niños y se acerca a la anciana.

\- Querida tardaste mucho - la anciana se dió cuenta de que su esposo se preocupo y decidio disculparse.

\- Perdoname, pero quería agradecer a mis pequeños heroes que me salvaron de unos ladrones.

\- ¡Estas bien! ¡no te hicieron nada! - el anciano la revisa de arriba a abajo, por todos lados al mismo tiempo causando gracia a la señora.

\- Tranquilo querido, estoy bien gracias al jovencito y su novia - los dos se sonrojaron y voltearon la vista a un lado al ser considerados pareja.

\- Hacen muy linda pareja - dice el anciano observandolos - Hibari se pone rojo al pensar ser novio de la omnívora.

El anciano se quita un collar de plata en el cual colgaba una piedra azul la cual llama la atención a Hibari, el anciano se pone a la altura de Hibari y le coloca el collar el cual le quedaba grande.

\- Cuando teníamos más o menos su edad unos ancianos nos dieron este collar a mi y otro a mi esposa, se nos dijo que estos collares nos traería la felicidad y nos mantendría siempre juntos, al principio no entendí lo que quisieron decir y no espero que lo hagas ahora pero en un futuro lo entenderás ya que estos collares buscan a su dueño no nosotros los escogemos ya que están destinados a las almas gemelas y procuran que no se separen - la cara del pequeño era de confusión total a lo cual el anciano le revuelve el pelo y le sonríe el anciano trata de levántarse y se lastima la cadera.

\- Hay, hay, hay - el anciano se dobla por el dolor lo cual hace que los demás corran en su ayuda.

\- Querido ¿que te pasó?

\- Hay otra vez mi espalda - la anciana toma al hombre del brazo y lo levanta.

\- hayayayayay - el anciano se quejó del movimiento brusco de su mujer.

\- Ya no te quejes - dice la señora con una ligera risa - ya sabes que es la mejor forma de levantarte.

El anciano se golpea la espalda y empieza a dar pasos pequeños.

\- Ya vámonos que ya es casi mediodía y nuestra hija traerá a nuestros nietos a comer - la anciana sonríe y se despide con la mano de los niños.

\- ¡Adiós pequeños! ¡Niño cuida de tu novia! ¡Pequeña se una buena futura esposa para tu novio! - el comentario de la mujer dejo completamente rojos a los dos estáticos en su lugar.

El en reaccionar fue Hibari y se fue a la banca que desocupó la anciana seguido de la castaña.

\- O-omnívora, cuanto tiempo sin verte - dice Hibari con un notable sonrojo aún recordando las palabras de la anciana.

\- ¡Me recuerdas! - dijo la omnívora con un sonrojo mayor.

\- Eras lo primero que ví que no era un carnívoro o herbívoro eras rara - ese comentario hizo deprimir a la castaña poniéndola en un aura oscura además pasas de omnívora a carnívora y vuelves a ser omnívora ese comentario dejo a la castaña con una duda.

\- ¿cuando pasó eso?

\- Cuando peleaba con los herbívoros y el otro me cayó encima.

\- A si, - se levanta de la banca y da algunas vueltas lo que desespera al mini carnívoro y la toma de la mano para traerla de vuelta al lugar que dejó.

\- Habla - el tono autoritario del pequeño carnívoro hizo que la omnívora hablara rápidamente.

\- Yo soy poseedor de las llamas del cielo existen otras 6 que son la de la tormenta, lluvia trueno, sol, nube y niebla que acompañan al cielo como sus guardianes lo que viste fue a mi en mi estado híper en el cual lo logró tomando estas píldoras - las muestra mientras habla de forma rápida - luego de tomarlas me sale una llama en la frente - en ese momento la castaña hace una pausa para tomar aire lo que aprovecha Hibari para hablar.

\- Así que perteneces a la mafia - Hibari mira que la omnívora mueve la boca como si fuera pez.

\- ¿co-co-como lo sabes?

\- Porque mi familia pertenece a la mafia.

\- ¡Eso es increíble! ¿Que hacen en tu familia?

\- Mi familia tiene muchos negocios, - dice tocándose la barbilla pensativo - mi abuelo dijo que cuando esté más grande me dará uno para que lo use de lavandería.

\- ¿lavandería? ¿como? -inclina su cabeza lo que le parece adorable a Hibari.

\- Mi abuelo dijo que lo podría usar para lavado de dinero y le pedí Nami-Chuu porque tiene una lavandería muy grande así no me tomara mucho tiempo.

\- Si mi familia dice que me dará a mi también y pedí restaurantes.

\- No tienen lavandería, no podrás lavar el dinero va estar sucio.

\- Pero tiene lavavajillas entonces podré comer todo lo que quiera y tendré dinero limpio - le brillaron los ojos al decir este comentario y se paró en la banca dejando ver su ropa interior el mini carnívoro desvío la vista sonrojado pero luego la volvió porque le llamó la atención que trajera ropa interior de hombre pero la castaña se sentó así que decidió responder.

\- Tienes razón - afirmó de forma firme con la cabeza - pero yo prefiero Nami-Chuu así podré disciplinar a herbívoros molestos sin tantos problemas.

\- ~Pero no es un restaurante~

\- Tiene cafetería si quiero comer - ese descubrimiento hace deprimir a la castaña - pero no es tan rica como la de los restaurantes - lo que quita la depresión en la castaña y la pone feliz y hace sonreír a Hibari.

\- Verdad que si - salta de la banca dejando ver otra vez su ropa interior así que el carnívoro decide preguntar.

\- ¿Porque traes ropa interior de niño?

\- porque soy niño - pone una cara inocente a lo cual Hibari le réplica.

\- Pareces niña y estas vestido de mujer - señala su atuendo y el castaño lo mira y se pone rojo.

\- Mi padre me obligó a ponermelo.

\- Y ¿porque? - el castaño se como queda estático y luego le sale el alma del cuerpo lo que preocupa a Hibari le empieza a hablar y al ver que no reacciona le toma de los hombros, lo sacude gritando.

\- ¡Despierta omnívoro por favor! El de la cara del castaño fue reemplazado por una cara llena de asombro y un ligero sonrojo de lo más linda lo que hace que al mini carnívoro sentirse raro.

\- ¿que te pasó omnívoro? Parecidas un muñeco te hablaba y no te movías por más que te hablará, me tenías preocupado - dice lo último con unas lágrimas traicióneras - creí que moriste, no respondías por más que te hablaba y - Hibari es interrumpido por sentir algo cálido y suave en sus labios pero luego pierde la sensación y queriendo sentirla más se toca los labios.

-O-omnívoro ¿Que fue eso?

\- Mi tío Xanxus me dijo que esa era la mejor forma de callar a Squalo cuando le pregunté porque lo hacía y mira ¡Si funciona! - el comentario del castaño hace enojar al mini carnívoro sin saber la razón por lo que le da un golpe con sus tonfas en la cabeza moviendo su boina.

\- ¡ITTEE! - nota que el castaño pone una cara adorable y recuerda el beso y desea darle uno para sentir de nuevo esa sensación pero cuando se lo iba a dar es interrumpido - ¿como te llamas?

El moreno se da cuenta de que no sabe el nombre de la omnívora, no omnívoro.

\- Hibari Kyoya ¿y el tuyo omnívoro?

\- Sawada Tsunayoshi pero puedes decirme Tsuna - le sonríe de forma tan linda que sintió que tendrías que ser una persona sin corazón para no sentirte feliz de verla.

De pronto sintió algo cálido y suave y se dio cuenta que le dio un beso al omnívoro, el omnívoro se retira y se tapa la boca sonrojado de forma tan linda que da ganas de darle otro y lo haría si no se tapara la boca con las manos.

\- ¿po-porque hiciste eso?

\- No lo se, sólo lo hice - dijo el moreno lanzándose a darle otro y el castaño esquivo.

\- Ni-San dijo algo de los besos pero no me acuerdo que - el moreno se quedó pensando y dijo.

\- ¡Mi papá dijo que así nacían los bebés! - dijo con una cara de estupefacción.

\- ¡Be-bebes!

\- ¡Voy a ser papá! - dijo saltando de la emoción el moreno.

\- ¡Y si tu eres el papá ¿que soy yo?!

\- La mamá - dice como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

\- ¡¿Y porque tengo que ser la mamá?! - grita el castaño agitando los brazos.

\- Porque pareces niña.

\- Yo no paresco... Si paresco.

\- Bien vamos a casarnos.

\- ¿Casarnos?

\- Si, vamos a decirles a mis papás - toma de la mano al castaño jalandolo por varias calles por unos minutos hasta que llegaron a una casa estilo tradicional.

\- Esta es mi casa.

El castaño se le quedo viendo mientras que el moreno empujaba la puerta para abrirla una señora mayor que barría en el patio se inclinó ante el en un saludo respetuoso.

\- Bienvenido a casa joven amo.

\- Gracias - dijo sin soltar la mano del castaño y le llevó a adentro, se quitaron los zapatos y entraron.

Estuvieron bagando un rato por la mansión sin soltarse cuando dieron con una mujer hermosa de piel blanca y cabello y ojos negros vestida con un kimono color melocotón la cual tenía una imperceptible sonrisa para quien no la conocía.

\- Bienvenido a casa hijo - enfonca su visión en en castaño - ¿quien es esta niña?

\- Es el omnívoro y nos vamos a casar - la madre hizo una muda pregunta de porque la cual fue respondida - Le di un beso y padre dijo que los bebés nacen de un beso y yo cuidaré de nuestro hijo.

Una irá se miraba en los ojos de la mujer y el ambiente se volvió más pesado, el castaño se ocultó de tras de Hibari.

\- Madre espantas al omnívoro - la mujer se calma unos segundos y mira que la niña se esconde tímidamente detrás de su hijo, no parece espantada lo que le llama la atención y se da cuenta de porque su hijo le dice omnívoro pero luego le aclarara que a ella se le dice omnívora no omnívoro en este momento tiene asuntos que tratar con su esposo.

\- Si me disculpan niños que tengo que conversar con mi esposo, hijo lleva a tu novia a tu habitación no anden no es correcto que vaguen por la casa - Hibari asiente y la lleva a su habitación.

\- Hijo - el niño se detiene y voltea - Tienes buen gusto.

La mujer se va y deja un moreno sonriente, el chico se lleva el castaño a su habitación y en ella se encuentran el hermano mayor del moreno igual a el sólo con los ojos negros.

\- ¡Hermanito! - le acaricia la cabeza con fuerza lo que molesta al moreno.

\- Hermano herbívoro ¿Que haces aquí?

\- Que ¿acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi Hermanito? - el silencio de Hibari dice que no.

\- Hay, está bien dijeron que llegaste con alguien y quise saber quién tiene el valor de soportarte - al comentario Hibari lo golpea en el vientre con sus tonfas.

\- ¡Auch Kyoya eso duele!

\- Esa era la intención herbívoro chismoso.

Una risa los detuvo de su discusión y voltean hacia al castaño al cual ignoraban hasta el momento.

\- ¿Y quien es ella? - el chico tenía el presentimiento de que había algo mal con su ropa.

\- Su nombre es Tsunayoshi Sawada y nos vamos a casar - al mayor le intriga porque tiene nombre de niño.

\- Tsunayoshi, porque tiene, esperen ¡¿casar?!

\- Si nos vamos a casar herbívoro sordo.

\- No es eso me sorprende que mi hermano tenga novia antes que yo ¡y se quiera casar con el! - llora dramáticamente haciendo sentir avergonzado a su hermano menor.

Mira al castaño fijamente aún siente que hay algo mal con su vestimenta pero mira la ropa bien y se golpea la mano con el puño en señal de iluminación.

\- Hola Tsunayoshi-chan - se acerca al rostro del castaño - ¡Eres tan linda! - lo agarra en un abrazo y le da vueltas al ver eso el carnívoro le exige y golpea para que lo suelte.

\- ¡Mio! - tira de un mareado castaño de su brazo para librarlo de del abrazo del mayor y le da un abrazo posesivo.

\- Si, si toda tuya - le responde agitando la mano - algo le iba a preguntar, a ¡ya se! - dice golpeándose de nuevo la mano con el puño - ¿porque tu novia tiene nombre de niño?

\- Porque es niño.

\- ¡En serio! - grita alzando la pierna y cubriéndose el pecho con sus brazos en señal de sorpresa como si tratara de protegerse de una amenaza inexistente.

\- Si.

\- ¿Pero como? Es muy linda, pero ahora que lo veo creo que eso fue lo que sentí mal en el.

\- ¿Que quieres decir con eso herbívoro?

\- Que tenía el presentimiento de que algo estaba mal con el - al escuchar lo que dijo su hermano saca sus tonfas soltando a Tsuna y se prepara para atacar.

\- Kamikorosu.

El hermano mayor con dificultad esquiva los ataques y un castaño interviene.

\- ¡No! Ya no pelees por favor ¿si? - Kyoya guarda sus tonfas lo que sorprende al hermano mayor ya que una vez que su hermanito inicia una pelea nadie lo detiene.

\- Bien no nos hemos presentado mi nombre es Hibari Ren pero puedes decirme oni-chan.

\- Ren-ni.

\- Oni-chan.

\- Ren-ni.

\- ¿Porque nunca consigo que digan oni-chan?

\- Porque es un omnívoro y sólo los herbívoros dicen oni-chan.

\- Yo no soy un herbívoro, seré el próximo líder.

\- Eres un cielo herbívoro.

\- ¡No seas así Kyo-chan!

\- Mph herbívoro.

El castaño tomo la mano del mayor causando una ligera molestia en el hermano menor.

\- ¿Usted es un cielo?

\- Yo también - dijo dando una brillante sonrisa causando un efecto desconocido en ambos hermanos.

\- Si yo soy un cielo y Kyo-chan es una nube - dice mientras abrazaba a su hermano con un brazo.

\- Me recuerda a ni-san - el carnívoro se acerca el omnívoro y posa una mano en su hombro.

\- Pobre de ti - lo que el castaño asiente.

\- Es muy buen hermano siempre me cuida y me cuenta de mamá y me canta canciones que ella le cantaba de pequeño - pone una mirada triste - no recuerdo mucho de ella - sonríe - pero cuando me cuenta recuerdo algunas cosas que estaba olvidando cuando me cuenta.

Llega la madre de los niños con un hombre con el mismo color de ojos de los menores al cual lo arrastraba.

\- Kyoya como el herbívoro de tu padre te confundió te aclarara las cosas - mira a los niños - primero están muy chicos para poder ser padres.

\- ¿Que quiere decir con eso? - pregunto el castaño con una carita llena de confusión.

\- Que aún estás muy chica para poder tener hijos, no puedes tener aún, en unos años si pero aún no - dice sintiendo la necesidad de suavisar las cosas para la novia de su hijo.

\- ¿Entonces no voy a ser mamá? - la mujer se inclina y le toca la carita.

\- No aún no pero en unos años que espero bastantes lo serás - lo que hace que el castaño asienta enérgicamente.

\- ¿Y nos podemos casar?

\- Cuando sean mayores.

\- No yo quiero casarme ahora con el omnívoro - por lo que interviene el padre.

\- Hijo Eres muy joven para casarte las leyes no lo permiten - lo que hace que ponga una carita de enojo y renfufuña.

\- No te enojes.

\- No estoy enojado.

\- Si lo estás se nota en tu cara Eres muy fácil de leer.

\- Tsu-Chan deja al gruñón en paz y ven a jugar conmigo - dice el hermano mayor con el propósito de provocar a su hermanito y deje su berrinche.

\- No jugará contigo - se queja cayendo en el juego del mayor.

\- ~Si lo hará~ ¿Verdad Tsu-Chan? - dice mientras tira del castaño hacia el.

\- ¡Suelta al omnívoro!

-No - y pasa sus brazos por su cuello de forma posesiva - ~Tsu-Chan y yo vamos a jugar a la mamá y el papá y tu no~

El anterior comentario provocó los celos del menor que empezó a tirar del castaño tratando de separarlo de su hermano para así poder morderlo y que no se acerque a Tsuna otra vez porque el será el que se case con el y no tiene porque jugar a la mamá y al papá con nadie más que con el.

\- Niños ya basta - la molestia de la mujer era notoria por lo que los niños dejaron su pleito y aprovechando el descuido Kyoya jala al castaño hacia el.

\- Kyoya Suelta a la niña que tenemos que llevarla a sus padres - la mujer se acerca al castaño y esboza una hermosa sonrisa.

\- Y bien Tsuna ¿como se llaman tus padres?

\- Mi papá se llama Reborn y mi mamá se llamaba Nana.

\- Oh pequeña - siente la necesidad de consolarla pero decide ignorarla al saber quién es el padre.

\- Mi hermano conose a tu padre ¿Quieres que te lleve?

\- ¿Quien es su hermano? - ladea su cabeza de forma adorable.

\- Su nombre es Fon también conocido como el arcobaleno de la tormenta.

\- ¡A si es amigo de mi papá! - grita mientras da unos saltitos.

\- Entonces lo mandaré a llamar ya esta en la mansión porque está entrenando a mis hijos con el uso de las llamas - voltea a su esposo - cariño podrías decirle a mi hermano que venga a la habitación de Kyoya.

\- Claro amor - le da un beso a su esposa y sale a buscarlo.

\- No tardará en encontrarlo, creo que podría usar ese tiempo para explicarle a Kyoya como se hacen los bebes - lo que aterroriza al mayor ya que recordó cuando le mostró esos vídeos de partos.

\- Mamá no te preocupes yo le enseñó.

\- No te preocupes yo lo haré.

\- No es ninguna molestia yo quiero.

\- Ese es mi deber como madre y ti eres muy pequeño para saber las cosas bien - le acaricia el cabello y se rinde sabiendo que tiene una batalla perdida.

La mujer empieza a explicar y el hermano interviene en las partes que podrían traumar a los menores dejando en una charla decente pero con unos menores informados.

\- Amor aquí está tu hermano.

\- Tsuna cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

\- Fon-san un placer volver a verlo.

\- Tsuna vamonos ya me imagino cómo estará tu padre aún quedan los estragos de cuando la madre de tu hermano lo perdió, acabo con gran cantidad de las mafias de Francia y no tengo ganas de que empiece con las de Japón.

El rostro del castaño se puso azul y toma rápidamente la mano del arcobaleno y salen de la habitación.

\- ¡Espera omnívoro! - el castaño y Fon se voltean al ver a Kyoya persiguiendolos.

\- Omnívoro quiero que me prometas que en un futuro nosotros nos casaremos.

-Si - Kyoya le da un beso.

\- Para que tengamos hijos en el futuro.

\- Pero tu mamá nos dijo que así no nacen los niños.

\- Ya lo se pero quería hacerlo - sonríe de lado dejando a un castaño rojo.

Fon sonríe al ver a los pequeños y toma a Tsunayoshi en sus brazos y se lo lleva Kyoya los acompaña hasta la salida de su casa y en la puerta se despiden con la mano y Kyoya se queda en la puerta hasta que los dos se pierden de vista.


End file.
